


Hunting a Husband

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Cruise Ships, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Another vacation becomes a mess when a new mystery crops up. The detectives must maintain their fun and save the cruise.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part in Detective Stiles! I've been wanting to write a mystery about cruise ships for awhile. It was a matter of finding the perfect mystery idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at last, sorry but finishing TIW took longer than I expected. I'll be taking a break to switch back to Detco, but I will be back with ch 1 next week! I promise. Monday at the earliest.

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles cuddled up on the couch talking. They had just found out about a special treat.

"This is nice. Just us being together." Stiles smiled.

"We don't get breaks like this anymore." Derek noted.

"We'll have them soon." Stiles reassured.

"I'm holding you to that, Stiles." Derek replied.

* * *

**_New York Harbor at the mouth of the Hudson River;_ **

The next morning, the detectives gathered with their friends and families alike at the harbor. A cruise ship awaited them. They would be taking a cruise to the Bahamas. The ship was from the Disney Cruise Line.

The group was saying goodbye to Malia, Kira, Cora, the Rogers-Barnes family, Derek, Stiles, and Allison. The group were excited about their trip.

"Do you have everything?" Steve asked.

"Yes!" the kids chorused. The young adults hugged their families goodbye one last time.

"We'll take pictures." Kira promised. Then they boarded the ship. Bucky, Steve, and their kids went next.

They had just dropped their bags off in their room, when the ship whistled. They ran to the railings and waved. Then the ship left the harbor and headed towards the Atlantic Ocean...

* * *

Elsewhere, a mystery person fumed to themselves. They were besides themselves in anger. White hot fury coursed through their veins. They wanted revenge so bad, they could practically taste it.

'Watch you, you will get yours.' they vowed. They got up and headed over to a wall where pictures and news articles hung. They took a dagger and stabbed at a picture.

'Ready or not, here I come.' they mused coldly.


	2. The Lookout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives board a boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked and ran out of time.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Cora, Malia, and Kira settled in their assigned staterooms. Derek and Stiles shared a stateroom with Cora, while the rest of the girls shared a room. The Rogers-Barnes family had a suite on another deck. They unpacked their things and put them away.

Then they went to the deck to watch the ocean. The ship's destination was Nassau, in the Bahamas.

* * *

**_Disney Fantasy Ship;  
_ **

The group was exploring the ship when they ran into Ash, Jez, Quinn, Rachel, Kelly, and Delos. They were surprised to see each other. They exchanged greetings and made small talk.

* * *

Elsewhere, fellow passengers were enjoying themselves. They toured the ship, making notes of the activities available. There were a dozen nightclubs and lounges available and restaurants for adults only such as Palo and Remy. Some were interested in the spa and salon. 

The stores consisted of a photography shop, Tiffany and Co, a boutique salon where children could walk in and leave dressed up as a princess, knight, or Mickey Mouse, Sea Treasures; a shop that sold nautical apparel and Disney collectibles.

Other shops were; Mickey's Mainsail; that sold costumes, accessories, and merchandise. White Caps had jewelry, designer handbags, and much more. Finally, there was an art gallery.

There were the fitness center, Quiet Cove Pool on Deck 11. The pool were for guests 18 and over, and there was a whirlpool spa available.

One passenger in particular was on the lookout for a new husband. Another passenger was plotting revenge on the tart that had murdered their loved one. Sooner or later, their agendas would collide and the world would never be the same again.

* * *

That evening, the detectives had dinner at the Royal Court restaurant. They looked around and saw the agents nearby. Near by was the Rogers-Barnes family. They had a delicious dinner of American and French cuisine.

"Can we come back?" Lottie asked.

"Yes, after we finish visiting Animator's Palate and Enchanted Garden." Steve answered.

"Flo's Cafe and Cabanas are for lunch, while Royal Court Royal Tea is for a special treat." Bucky added.

"We are saving Sweet on You, Eye Scream Treats, Preludes, Frozone Treats, and Sense Juice Bar for either snack time or dessert." Steve spoke firmly.

"Okay. Can we have Royal Court Royal Tea soon?" Lottie asked.

"We'll see." came the reply.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The Rogers-Barnes family was staying in a suite. The couple had the master bedroom, while the kids shared rooms. The bedrooms had bunk beds and twin beds in either. There was a master bath, a living room, an extra bathroom, a balcony with a whirlpool tub, a dining saloon with a pantry and fridge. The kids were in bed asleep, so Bucky and Steve could talk. 

"Can we have some alone time tomorrow?" Steve asked his husband.

"Sure, we can ask Allison and Cora if they want to babysit." Bucky smiled.

"What should we do for dinner tomorrow? I want to see if we can have a Disney show with dinner." Steve mused.

"We can check. Also, we need to figure out which nights we can get a babysitter so we can check out Palo and Remy." Bucky replied.

"Excellent." Steve beamed. They kissed and got ready for bed.


	3. Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bakery makes winter treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

While their friends were having fun on Disney Fantasy, life went on as normal. At the agency, Trip, Skye, and the others caught up with paperwork and received cases. It was a typical day at the agency.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;  
_ **

Bronwen, Mika, Hinata, and the crew made Jan treats. There were sugar cookie cutouts in the shapes of penguins, polar bears, snowmen, snowflakes, and mittens. The frosting were mainly blue and white. But there were black and yellow frosting for the penguins. 

There were marshmallow snowmen, cupcakes that came in white chocolate and coconut flavors for Jan, in addition to vanilla and chocolate. Finally, there were white chocolate meringue cookies. For drinks, there were hot chocolate and peppermint mocha.

"Perfect job as usual!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

In the meantime, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went on a double date to a basketball game. They cheered on their favorite players. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, Peter, Chris, Ryan, Rose, Heather, Danielle, and Isaac gathered for dinner. Dinner was codfish, baked potatoes, and broccoli. They had rolls to go with their meal. They smiled and talked over their dinner. When they finished, they helped clean up.

* * *

**_Peter and Chris' room, Hale penthouse;_ **

Peter and Chris had some alone time. They cuddled and talked.

"We haven't had a date night in awhile." Chris mentioned.

"Do you want to go out to an art gallery or a museum this week? We can make a night of it and go to a restaurant afterwards." Peter proposed.

"Sure!" Chris beamed. They shared a kiss and smiled.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bride makes suspicious moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. I'll be switching to TW back tmw.

**_Disney Fantasy Cruise ship;_ **

The detectives had just finished breakfast in their rooms and were walking on the deck for some fresh air when they ran into Ash and Jez.

"Oh, hello." they said.

"Why are you here?" Cora asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Ash asked.

"Sure, we can take this to our rooms." Stiles offered. So they moved to their room. Once they were safely secured in their rooms. They resumed their chat.

"We have a case." Jez revealed.

"We might need some assistance." Ash added.

"You have it." Derek said. So the agents started to explain...

* * *

After the meeting ended, Allison and Cora had a babysitting job. After arranging a meeting for that evening, they left their fellow detectives with the agents and headed upstairs. They met with Bucky and Steve and picked up the kids.

After dropping Aurora off at the nursery, the girls took the older kids to Goofy's Sports Deck. They had fun playing mini golf on the 9 hole course. Then they went swimming at Deck 11. They enjoyed sandwiches and salads for lunch at Flo's Cafe. 

After they finished lunch, they got changed in the girls' suite. They hung up their suits to dry and left them in the staterooms for now. Then they visited the clubs.

Zack headed to Edge; a club for tweens. He got to meet kids his own age. He had fun playing video games, singing karaoke, and tried some activities.

The younger kids mingled with kids their own age at Oceaneer Club and got to meet Disney characters. Lottie and Wanda were excited about dressing up, while Pietro opted for the playground and trying out the interactive games. Drew was more interested in meeting the characters and trying out the many activities. The kids had so much fun, that they didn't want to leave.

"We'll come back another time." Allison promised.

* * *

**_master bedroom; Rogers-Barnes suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. So after watching some TV, they ordered lunch from Room Service. After they finished their delicious lunch, they put their trays on the table and cleaned up.

They got undressed and got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.

The pace was steady as Bucky took his time. Steve tried to get Bucky to hurry up, but Bucky wouldn't budge.

"Patience." he replied. Steve sighed and hung on. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on his love and sped up the pace.

Bucky wrapped his fingers around his husband and started stroking. Steve came all over their chests and panted. Bucky held out for a bit more, before coming. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

Elsewhere, the black widow was in disguise. It was taking all of her acting skills to keep the fury off her face. She had spotted the FBI agents roaming the ship.

'Damn them!' she thought furiously.

'It's going to make my fun harder. I need to find a new husband before the end of this trip! Oh well, time for plan B' she mused. She got up and headed to the salon. She would need to look good...

* * *

Malia and Kira were occupied with their own activities. After the meeting, they went to the fitness center and signed up for yoga and aerobics. Then they tried out the treadmill, bikes, and elliptical equipment.

After they cooled off, they ate lunch at Cabanas. Then visited Goofy's Sports Deck and tried out the foosball table and table tennis. Afterwards, they visited the spa and salon and enjoyed smoothies from Senses Juice Bar.

They met an odd passenger; Adele De Palma. Adele was asking for the works despite her haunting beauty. She had dark hair and olive toned skin.

A hour later, they left the spa feeling refreshed.

"We need to come back another time." Kira told her love.

"We can do this again tomorrow." Malia suggested.

"Maybe, I want to try out the other activities." Kira replied.

"Maybe we can come back in a few days instead?" Malia suggested.

"Yes, let's." Kira smiled.


	5. Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos goes off at a nightclub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I kept getting sidetracked and I simply ran out of time.

The detectives met with Ash, Jez, and their team. They needed to local a killer.

"How can we find her? There's over a thousand people on board!" Kelly was saying.

"The guests are mostly families. Plus your killer; Lorriane Wright would be traveling alone, right?" Stiles reasoned.

"Correct." Delos replied.

"We need a copy of the passenger list." Derek warned.

"You do have a profile? Is there any chance we can use it to narrow down the suspect list?" Allison wanted to know.

"Yes. And you can." Rachel replied. They talked for hours.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and their kids went to Deck 11. Bucky took Zack and the twins to the AquaDuck on Deck 12, while Steve took Lottie, Drew, and Aurora to Nemo's Reef.

They met back up at Mickey's Pool, the kids had fun going on the yellow slide, while Steve and Aurora headed to Donald's Pool. Lottie eventually joined them there.

They also visited AquaLab and Funnel Paddle. The kids giggled and splashed each other. In the end, they ended up staying at AquaLab for the rest of the afternoon. The kids had found their niche and didn't want to leave.

Bucky and Steve relaxed on lounge chairs while the kids had fun. The parents smiled and watched their kids play.

* * *

The couples went to a lounge Currents to relax. They sat at a table and sipped cocktails while talking and enjoying the view. They were making small talk when a guest suddenly collapsed...

* * *

The next morning, the detectives, Ash, and Jez investigated the murder. The lounge had been closed due to the place being now a crime scene.

"Good thing eleven other lounges and nightclubs are still open. Otherwise there would be more of a panic." Allison noted.

"Yeah, only a few knows what happened here. And only the adults know." Ash agreed.

"What do we know so far?" Jez asked the others.

"The victim; Camille Deveraux was poisoned." Ash answered. They searched the lounge for clues. This case had just gotten more complicated.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. The kids were at their clubs and would remain there all day, so the parents could have some alone time.

"Did you hear about the murder?" Steve asked his husband.

"Yes, it happened in one of the adult lounges. I think the kids are safe." Bucky replied.

"Okay, but Derek and the others are on it. Not to mention the FBI, so the case should be wrapped up soon." Steve noted.

"That's good. Do you still want to try the other lounges?" Bucky asked.

"Sure, but let's make sure the FBI or the kids are there first?" Steve suggested.

"Naturally." Bucky replied. They kissed and smiled.


	6. Fun Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babysitters take the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted next.

Zinnia Robinson, Elaine Moore, Jocelyn Hall, Adele de Palma, and Raelynn Campbell found out about the murder when they went to Currents and found it closed. They were disappointed to find the place closed and asked around.

They were shocked and horrified when they found out about Camille's death.

'So much for this being the ultimate holiday.' they thought.

* * *

**_sitting room, Derek and Stiles' stateroom;_ **

The detectives went through the suspect list. They had went through the passenger list and compiled a list, using the profile to narrow down the list. So far, they had a list of five suspects.

"We have Zinnia Robinson, Elaine Moore, Jocelyn Hall, Adele de Palma, and Raelynn Campbell." Derek was saying.

"I remember Adele from the spa." Malia mentioned.

"Yeah, she is the one who wanted the complete works despite not needing it." Kira added.

"Interesting." Stiles mused.

"We need to check them all just in case." Derek warned.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. The kids were with their babysitters. Bucky and Steve finished their lunch they had ordered via Room Service and put the trays away.

They stood and stripped before getting onto the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. Bucky proceeded to prep Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.

The pace was slow as Bucky took his time. A long time later, Bucky sped up the pace and stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve came all over both of their stomachs with a moan. Bucky held out for a bit before coming inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

Allison and Cora took the kids to AquaLab on Deck 12. They laughed and played in the water with the kids. Cora ended up going on the slides with the twins and Zack. They ate pizza at Flo's Cafe.

After having lunch, they got changed and dropped Aurora at the nursery. Then they dropped the remaining kids at Oceaneer Lab. Then Allison and Cora joined their friends in Derek and Stiles' room.

The kids had fun with their new friends. They put on stage plays, listened to the stories, watched movies, and tried the many activities offered. They also got to meet the Disney characters.

About two hours later, Allison and Cora returned to pick the kids up. They met with the counselors.

"We have Dine and Play coming up. There's also Open House." one of the counselors mentioned.

"Really? Do you have any pamphlets? I think their parents would love to know more." Allison said.

* * *

That evening, the group had dinner at Enchanted Garden where a live Disney show was taking place. They marveled when the ceiling changed to portray a sunset, then finally showed a nighttime sky filled with stars.

They marveled at the various choices for dinner from chicken to pork tenderloin. The kids were in love with the kids menu. Dessert consisted of chocolate torte.

After dinner, they went to see a live show; Disney's Believe at Walt Disney theater. They had fun going backstage and meeting the cast afterwards. It was a fun filled magical evening.


	7. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is infuriated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TW will be next to be updated.

The detectives had a meeting. They had two cases; Camille's murder at Currents and finding the 'black widow' that was responsible for the death of her seven husbands. They went through the list.

"Are you sure that Lorraine didn't kill Camille?" Cora checked.

"Camille doesn't fit the profile of the victims she prefers." Jez answered. They went through their notes.

"Well, the good news is we narrowed the suspect list down to Adele, Zinnia, and Elaine. One of them is Lorraine in disguise. Sadly, we're stuck on whom Camille's killer is." Allison sighed.

"It's next to impossible to dismiss Josie and Raelynn's alibis. But their backgrounds are solid, so they definitely aren't Lorraine." Kira added.

"Thank you, we'll continue checking the rest." Ash replied. They talked for hours before ending the meeting.

* * *

**_Walt Disney theater;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve took their kids to the theater to watch a live show; Disney's Aladdin. They marveled at the state of art tech and special effects. The carpet scene and Jafar's transformation had them in total awe. They fell in love with the song numbers all over again. The new song; To Be Free earned the cast a standing ovation at the curtain call. They left the theater talking about the musical.

* * *

The girls went to Senses spa & salon. They got facials, massages, body wraps, aromatherapy, teeth whitening, manicures, and pedicures. Malia and Kira also got their hair styled. They had non alcoholic drinks while there. They left the spa feeling much refreshed.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to watch a Disney movie Tangled. Afterwards, they had dinner at Remy's. They enjoyed the french food.

"Good thing, I brought some Tums just in case." Stiles sighed. They sampled the many kinds of cheese and had some cocktails. They looked at the menu trying to decide from the many options.

"So much choices." they mused.

"I also want dessert, so some vegetables with my dinner for sure." Stiles decided. They studied the menu. This would require serious thinking...

* * *

Elsewhere, Camille's killer was besides themselves in fury. They had gotten the wrong person!

'Damn it! You won't escape me Lorraine!' they raged silently. Their nerves wasn't much better, due to the FBI and those pesky detectives...

'Why were they onboard? Where had they been all those years ago-' they cut themselves off abruptly, not wanting to relive that memory. Taking deep breaths, they forced themselves to calm down. They needed to think of a plan...


	8. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bakery employees hold their winter sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

A Taste of Home held their winter sale. The bakery was decked out to the nines. Blue and white streamers hung from the ceiling with silver snowflakes. Blue and white balloons were placed around the bakery. Frozen decals covered the walls and windows. A rug was placed at the front entrance.

The tables used for the sale had 'Frozen' table covers on top. There were Frozen table confetti scattered around the plates.  Frozen themed tableware were used from Frozen paper cups to paper napkins.

Bins were filled with free Frozen themed items; Frozen body glitter, Frozen jewel rings, Frozen charm bracelets, Frozen rings, Frozen headbands, Frozen plastic snowflake necklaces, Frozen tattoos, Frozen wands, Frozen lanyard, and Frozen Necklaces.

There were also Frozen mini bubbles, Jumbo Elsa and Olaf stickers, Frozen puzzle cubes, Frozen flick cameras, Frozen pencil sharpeners, Frozen pencils, Frozen trumpets, Frozen coloring books and Frozen crayons.

Trays of marshmallow snowmen were placed in the display case. Cupcakes were placed in the cupcake stand. The drinks were at another table with Frozen paper cups stacked up. The hot chocolate maker had been brought out for the occasion. The coffee machine was in full gear, and Heather and the twins were making sure to dump the mocha beans in.

The sale was a major hit, they ended up closing early due to having sold out.

"Great job as usual!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

While the crew were selling their treats, Brett and Liam went on a double date with Corey and Mason. They attended a music concert. They had fun and danced in the mosh pit. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were having a usual day at the agency. Helen came in and handed out the mail. The detectives were surprised to find a postcard from Malia.

"Having a great time. Ash and Jez are here too." Trip read.

"They must have run into a case." Skye commented.

"Aw, we have to wait another two weeks to find out what." Liam complained. They had to agree. A pity they had to wait to find out what happened...

* * *

That evening, Rose, Ryan, Heather, Danielle, Isaac, and Camden got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of lasagna, salad, and herb bread. Dessert was cupcakes from A Taste of Home. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. When they finished, Rose brought out the cupcakes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris went on a date to a murder mystery dinner. Dinner was steak, herb bread, brown potatoes, and asparagus. The classical whodunit unfolded before them. From start to end, the endless clues and intrigue had them drawn into the show. They loved the dinner. They had a great time.


	9. Parents Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Cora take the kids out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be next.

**_Derek and Stiles' stateroom;_ **

A few days later, the detectives had narrowed down the list. So, they called a meeting with the FBI.

"We know who Lorraine is. It's Adele de Palma. We're stuck on who killed Camille, though." Stiles announced.

"We found witnesses that were able to confirm Raelynn's alibi, so she is in the clear. Elaine was cleared early on, so that leaves us with either Josie or Zinnia." Kira added.

"Thank you for the hard work." Jez smiled. Then the agents left to prepare their manhunt. The detectives talked for a bit more.

"We need to set a trap." Malia declared. So they sat down to discuss plans.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Allison and Cora had taken the kids for the morning. Bucky and Steve visited Cove Cafe. They enjoyed coffee then returned to their room and ordered Room Service. After they finished their lunch, they stripped and got onto the bed.

Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve thoroughly, making him moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He started a slow, easy pace.

A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on his husband and sped up the pace, while stroking him to orgasm. Steve came all over their stomachs and moaned. Bucky held out for a bit, before coming inside of his husband. As they came down, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

That evening, the Rogers-Barnes kids were dropped off at the nursery and clubs. They would partake in the Dine & Play program. The kids were given dinner and then taken to their respective clubs.

Lottie had fun at the art & crafts table and dressing up. Wanda played the many games before joining Lottie at the art & crafts table. Pietro was all over the place from talking with Stitch to playing in the Star Wars play space. Drew happily chatted away with the Disney characters.

The kids wandered between Oceaneer Club & Lab. Zack went to Edge and sang karaoke and mingled with his friends. Overall, it was a fun evening for everyone.

* * *

**_Palo;_ **

Bucky and Steve had dinner at Palo; an Italian restaurant. They tried some white wine with their meals. They first enjoyed the antipasti, before having penne pasta. The main course was the house favorite. They shared dessert; a chocolate souffle with vanilla bean and chocolate sauce.

The couple loved the romantic atmosphere, live music, and sea views. They smiled as they talked over their meal. It was the perfect date night.

* * *

**_Currents, Deck 13;_ **

The detectives got permission from the captain to use the still closed lounge as the setting for their trap. They spread a false rumor then staked out Currents.

They hid and waited. A hour later, footsteps were heard as Camille's killer arrived. The killer headed to one of the sofas, and searched around. About a hour later, they found something and turned to leave. All of sudden, they were grabbed.

"Gotcha!" Malia declared.


	10. Nightmarish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hostage scenario breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 should be posted tmw.

**_Currents, Deck 13, Disney Fantasy Ship;_ **

The culprit had a look on her face like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, look we have here, Josie Hall." they commented. Josie glared at them.

"You should have minded your own business!" she screamed furiously.

* * *

An uneasy silence filled the air of the lounge as both sides eyed each other. They refused to surrender so easily. In the end, Josie broke and confessed.

"Fine, you got me. I killed that woman Camille Deveraux. But it was an accident!" she declared.

"How exactly can it be an accident?" Cora was skeptical.

"That poison didn't just get in her glass out of nowhere." Malia said.

"She wasn't supposed to drink that." Josie defended her case.

"Who was?" they wanted to know. Josie became angry all over again.

"That bitch Lorraine Wright!" she proclaimed.

"Why?" Allison was puzzled.

"Lorraine deserved to die! She killed my twin brother!" Josie shouted. They were shocked.

"Your brother?" Cora wanted to know.

"Our parents divorced when we were little, I went to live with my mom, while Bran lived with our dad. We used different surnames, but we stayed close. I was touring Europe when Bran met Leslie White. He fell in love and married her within three months. If I had known, I would have insisted they wait, and demanded that she sign a prenuptial agreement." Josie spoke flatly.

"Little did we know that Leslie was a viper that married Bran for his money. She killed him 3 after months. We were shocked when she got everything. Several of us knew the exact contents of his will. And there was nothing in there that indicted that his future or current wife would get everything! See, Bran had five godchildren that he loved to bits. And he was adamant that he would be leaving them college funds. My mom insisted on having an autopsy done. Bad luck for us, Leslie skipped town before the cops came knocking." she declared.

"It explains a lot." Allison sighed.

"Regardless of your reasons, you can explain why to the police." Derek stated. All of sudden, the door flew open and Lorraine ran in. They were shocked...

* * *

**_Currents lounge, Deck 13;  
_ **

Seeing that everyone were distracted, Josie seized her chance and lunged at Lorraine. She grabbed the other woman and held a knife to her throat.

"Move and I slit your throat." she promised darkly. Everyone froze. They were now at a slate mate. One wrong move, and there would be another death...Which was the last thing that they wanted!

* * *

Unknown to the group, the FBI agents were on Lorraine's trail. They followed her to Deck 13 and to Currents. They saw her being taken hostage by the vengeful Josie.

However, they had a plan. Delos and Kelly had brought some tranquilizers. They handed them to Rachel. Rachel got out a blow pipe and shot a dart at Josie. Josie collapsed, and the heroes ran forwards.

Lorraine was taken into custody, and they now had another prisoner. The detectives sighed in relief. The nightmare was finally over.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' stateroom;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and rested.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Just in the nick of time. We are dropping anchor in Nassau tomorrow." Derek replied.

"Good thing, we were able to enjoy our vacation despite the case." Stiles smiled. Derek had to agree.

"Yeah, I'm looking forwards to exploring Nassau. I heard many wonderful things about Bahamas Atlantis." he commented.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our vacation." Stiles declared. They kissed again and settled down to cuddle.


	11. Marine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Cora take the kids out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.

**_Nassau, Bahamas, the Caribbean;_ **

Disney Fantasy arrived and dropped the anchor. A few minutes later, the passengers walked down the ramp with their luggage. The local police arrived and the prisoners were escorted off the ship in cuffs. They would be waiting into cells until they were deported back to the US.

The captain met with the detectives and thanked them for their help. The detectives smiled back.

"Anytime." Stiles smiled.

* * *

**_Atlantis Bahamas Hotel, Nassau;  
_ **

The group arrived at Atlantis Bahamas Hotel. They walked into the lobby with their bags. They signed in and went up to their rooms. They would be staying in the Royal section of the hotel.

They all had family suites. Bucky and Steve had a Grand suite, Derek and Stiles had Regal. The girls shared a Regal suite. After unpacking, they took the kids while Bucky and Steve enjoyed some time alone.

* * *

A hour later, Allison and Cora took the kids to the marine habitat. The kids were in complete awe at the habitats. They looked through the glass windows at the many exotic sea creatures. There were many schools of fish species.

Zack and Pietro loved the sharks while Lottie shied away from them. Drew wanted to learn about the marine creatures that appeared in 'Finding Nemo.' Aurora was curious about everything. Wanda was more interested in the turtle and string rays. Lottie really wanted to see the dolphins.

"We'll go and visit them, soon. I promise." Allison reassured.

* * *

That evening, the group got together for dinner at Carmine; a family restaurant. They enjoyed the lively atmosphere and the food. They were excitedly talking about their plans for tomorrow.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes Grand Suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed as they talked about their plans.

"They have an art gallery here. Do you want to save it for a date night or should we take the kids?" Bucky asked.

"Date night. The kids won't be interested, not with the water park and other options." Steve replied.

"Noted." Bucky chuckled. They kissed and smiled.


	12. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples take advantage of their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

The group had fun playing tourist. They visited Fort Fincastle; a stone fort and former light house. They toured the botanical gardens and marveled at the tropical plants. They looked at the grotto made of conch shells.

"Wow!" they marveled.

* * *

One day, the couples visited the Nassau straw market for their double date. They looked at the booths selling straw crafts and souvenirs. They enjoyed themselves as they looked at all the vendors had to offer. They came away with some souvenirs.

"Dad and Pops will love them." Malia smiled.

"My mom certainly will." Kira added.

* * *

**_Aquaventure water park, Atlantis Bahamas Hotel;  
_ **

The detectives and Rogers-Barnes family went to the aquaventure water park. They had fun zooming down the water slides, swimming in 'The Poseidon' pool, and floating down the 'Lazy River.' on inner tubes. 

Pietro wanted to go on 'The Currents' more than once. In the end, they put him in Malia's care. They went on as much water slides as was possible.

There were Leap of Faith, The Abyss, The Surge, The Drop, Serpent Slide, The Falls, Jungle Slide, and much more. Malia, Stiles, and Cora turns challenging each other to the Challenger Slide. Overall, it was the perfect day.

* * *

**_Dolphin Cay;  
_ **

Allison kept her promise. She and Cora took the kids to Dolphin Cay. Lottie was thrilled. They waded in the water and met the sea lions, went swimming with the dolphins, learned about dolphins, and relaxed on the beach.

They had fun snorkeling, paddle boating, and kayaked. The kids had so much fun, that they didn't want to leave.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went to the National Art Gallery for their date. They walked around the gallery, taking in the paintings, sculptures and many pieces of art. Afterwards, they had dinner at a seafood restaurant.

"We need to do this again." Steve smiled.

"Agreed. Good thing, the kids love their babysitters." Bucky chuckled. They smiled and left the restaurant, holding hands.


	13. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives' hard work pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi and the prologue for the next fic; From Heven: Down the Rabbit Hole will be posted tmw.

The rest of their vacation passed quickly. They visited Blue Lagoon Island and spent the day exploring the place. They visited the Pirates of Nassau Museum and had fun learning about the golden age of piracy from the interactive exhibits.

The exhibits consisted of the Quay side; a shanty town, Marooned: being made governor of your own island, Anne Bonny, Mary Read, Blackbeard, the infamous pirate flag, a section on how Woods Rogers freed Nassau from the pirates' control, and trials of pirates that were hunted down and captured.

Finally, there was a collection of artifacts from the golden age of piracy, including spanish doubloons, cutlasses, pistols, and much more. They visited the gift shop and the local restaurant; Smugglers and watched their lunch being made.

They also visited Junkanoo Expo museum. They learned about the history of Junkanoo. They marveled at the costume pieces, music, traditional fabrics, and much more. They loved the interactive exhibits. They took pictures of everything.

"Can we come back?" the kids asked hopefully.

"We'll see." Steve replied.

* * *

**_Ardrasta Garden, Zoo, and Conservation Centre;  
_ **

The group visited Ardrasta Gardens, Zoo, and Conservation Centre. The kids loved the zoo. Pink Caribbean flamingos and green and blue feathered peafowls wandered the grounds. The kids were allowed to hand feed the colorful parrots.

There were tame pigs and rabbits, and Madagascar lemurs. They looked at the iguanas, snakes, and tortoises. Lottie refused to go near the snakes while Pietro was excited about the reptiles. Lottie and Wanda loved the flamingo show. Bucky took pictures of the girls surrounded by the flamingos.

While the kids were seeing the animals, the couples went to the flower garden. They marveled at the gorgeous flora. There were desert roses, red gingers, crown of thorns, and firecracker plants. There were scented purple orchid trees.

"This is amazing!" Kira beamed.

* * *

One day, the group went to the Ripples pool at the water park. While the kids splashed around in the kids pool, the adults floated down the 'Lazy River.' They enjoyed playing in the water and soaking up the sun rays. They wanted to make the memory last.

* * *

That evening, the group including the kids had dinner at Bahamian Cookin' Restaurant and Bar. The FBI were paying for the dinner.

"You don't have to pay-" Stiles tried.

"This is thank you for your hard work." came the reply. They sighed and accepted the treat. They tried the appetizers; conch fritters with either conch chowder soup or garden salad. Then came the main course; fish or chicken. There were steak or ribs options for those who didn't want seafood. Sides were; potato salad or fries, mac n' cheese, and veggies.

"This is delicious!" they smiled.

"Thank you for treating us." they said to the agents.

"You're welcome." they replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their suite. The kids were out with their sitters. So the parents ordered dinner from Room Service. After they finished up a delicious meal, they kissed passionately.

They stripped and got onto the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He took his husband and dragged it out.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on his husband and stroked him to orgasm. Steve moaned as he came all over both of their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives return from vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on this list; From Heven: Down the Rabbit Hole will be posted next.

**_John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The group filed off their plane and were greeted by their families. After handing over presents for the family, Allison, Cora, Malia, and Kira picked up their bags. Then they headed to another terminal. They needed to return to school. 

* * *

That evening, the couples went to the movies for their group date. They brought tickets to 'Mary Poppins Returns.' They got in line for popcorn, soda, and candy. After they got their food, they found their seats and sat down.

They sang along to the songs and the plot had them enraptured. They marveled at the bright colors and fell in love with the new characters; Topsy, Jack, Annabel, John, and Georgie. They left the theater discussing the movie.

* * *

**_Odin and Frigga's house;  
_ **

The Odinson family held a family reunion. They greeted each other with hugs. The kids then ran outside to play while the adults sat down in the living room to talk. They had lots of catching up to do.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, the Hale, Townsend families, Stiles, Isaac, Danielle, and Chris got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of sweet and sour chicken with rolls and white rice. They smiled and talked over their meal. It was good to be home again.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were in bed, so the couple could be alone. They were in bed, relaxing and cuddling under the covers.

"The kids had fun." Steve was saying.

"So did I," Bucky smiled.

"Ditto. Anyway, for spring break, can we go to Kingston County instead?" Steve asked.

"Sure, we can save up for summer break." Bucky replied. They talked some more before turning the lights off.

Despite the unexpected murder and manhunt, everyone had fun. They were happy to be back home though. There was no place like home. They couldn't wait to see what the future brought...


End file.
